Just for You
by RedDeath'sMask
Summary: Hisoka and Tsuzuki are finally a happy couple. So then what happens when Hisoka catches Tsuzuki cheating?


Title: Just for You

pairing: Tsuzuki/Hisoka

summary: Hisoka and Tsuzuki are finally a happy couple. So then what happens when Hisoka catches Tsuzuki cheating?

Hisoka sneezed. "Ugh..." It was very cold out...and Tsuzuki was no where to be found. Hisoka pulled his jacket closer to him as he stepped out of the rain into the Judgement Bureau's building. Brushing his jacket off, he walked down the long hallway. "Tsuzuki?" Hisoka called. No answer.

As he walked, he ran into the chief. "Hey, chief, have you seen Tsuzuki? I need to talk to him about our next assignment..." Konoe smiled. The boy was lying. Hisoka just wanted to see the man he loved. "I haven't seen him. Sorry. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Hisoka watched the chief walk away, turning himself. He stopped as he heard the chief say, "Kid!" He turned back. "I think Tatsumi needed to see Tsuzuki today. Perhaps Tsuzuki's with him." Hisoka smiled. "Thanks chief."

Tsuzuki wasn't in Tatsumi's office. Hisoka sighed. He walked down the hall, just about to give up, when he heard voices in the briefing room. He recognized one of the voices. "Tsuzuki!" he breathed. He began to open the door. "Tsu– " Hisoka clamped his hands over his mouth.

Tsuzuki was in there, alright. So was Tatsumi. But...it wasn't exactly what he wanted to see. Hisoka saw Tsuzuki, pressed up against the wall, Tatsumi leaning over him. Tatsumi bent over, kissing Tsuzuki passionately. Hisoka watched in horror as Tsuzuki slid his hands gently up his chest.

Hisoka quickly shut the door. He leaned against the wall. With shaky hands, he covered his mouth. The boy gasped for air. "Wh-...why would he– " Sliding down the wall, Hisoka couldn't hold back his uncontrollable tears any longer.

Hisoka stood, groping the wall for support. He suddenly felt a wave of anger pass over him. "Alright..." He told himself. "I'll just... act as if nothing's wrong." He did his best to pull himself together, when he suddenly heard a familiar voice say, "Hisoka!"

Damn! Damn damn damn damn!! Hisoka turned, seeing Tsuzuki just catch up to him. "There you are love..." Tsuzuki brought his hand up to caress Hisoka's face. The boy turned away from the man's hand. "H-hisoka? What's wrong?" Hisoka took a few steps backward. "I'm just...not feeling to well." The boy didn't lie. Since he saw his beloved kiss...another...he didn't feel so well.

"Do you want me to take you back to our house?" Hisoka regretted moving in with Tsuzuki now... "No..." The boy said hoarsely. "Just...leave me alone." Hisoka turned, beginning to run down the hallway, wondering if Tsuzuki saw his unrestrained tears.

Tsuzuki found the chief. "I'm gonna have to leave for the day..." Konoe gave Tsuzuki a puzzled look. "For what reasons...?" Tsuzuki looked away. "Hisoka...he sorta... ran off. Something's wrong...I need to find out what..." Konoe smiled. "Go ahead...oh, and Tsuzuki?" tsuzuki turned back. "Hmmm?" "Don't hurt the boy. He loves you far too much..." Tsuzuki nodded, before running out the door.

Tsuzuki unlocked the door to the apartment he and Hisoka now shared. "Hisoka?" he called. The man set the bags of food he had brought back on the table. Wlaking into the bedroom, he said in a quiet voice, "Hisoka?" Hisoka was curled up in a little ball, under the sheets.

Tsuzuki walked over, sitting on the bed. "Hisoka?" The man said, gently caressing the boy's hair. "Please...don't touch me..." Hisoka said, close to tears. "Hisoka...what's– "Hisoka sat up

abruptly. "Nothing." Tsuzuki took his hand off of the boy, saying "Brought us some food."

It was very quiet while they ate. Afterward, Tsuzuki took Hisoka's hand, pulling him gently into the living room. Sitting the young man on the couch, Tsuzuki said. "Tell me love...and be honest...what's bothering you?" Tsuzuki softly stroked Hisoka's face.

The boy looked away. After a moment, Hisoka looked back. "I ...saw you with Tatsumi today." tsuzuki gave him a questioned look. "Don't deny it..." Hisoka said, that familiar spark of anger returning. "Hisoka ...you– " Hisoka stood. Surprising himself, Hisoka yelled. "I what? I wasn't supposed to find out? I can't believe you!!"

Tsuzuki looked at the boy, waiting for him to speak. "I..." Hisoka began to say. Tsuzuki noticed he began to cry. The boy looked back at the man. With tears glistening in his eyes, he said, "When I was younger, there was a maid that always took care of me...when my parents didn't. She would sing me songs...and make me laugh. I opened my heart to her. Then...one day, she just...left me."

Hisoka looked down, covering his eyes with a hand. "She was the only person who ever cared for me..." Hisoka looked back up. "...until you. You not only cared...you _loved_ me. Then...you do this." Tsuzuki hesitated, trying to think of what to ay the boy. "Hisoka...what_ did _I do...?"

Hisoka swallowed hard. "I saw you... with Tatsumi..." Looking down once more, Hisoka said. "You were...kissing." Tsuzuki's eyes went wide. "Hisoka...I can explain– "

Hisoka stood abruptly stood. Tsuzuki could sense the child's anger. "Don't bother. Just leave me alone!!" Hisoka screamed.

Hisoka stormed off, slamming the bedroom door shut, leaving Tsuzuki sitting there, gaping at what just happened. After a moment, Tsuzuki stood, walking to the bedroom they shared. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but stopped himself. 'Let him cool down for a while' Tsuzuki thought. 'I can't believe he saw that...'

After about two hours, Hisoka meekly walked out of the bedroom. He stood near the couch were Tsuzuki sat. The man tried to stand, but Hisoka gently pushed him down. "His– " Hisoka lightly

covered the man's mouth with his fingers. "Don't. Just...let me talk." Tsuzuki nodded.

"I think we should..." Hisoka swallowed hard. "We should split up..." Tsuzuki's eyes went wide. "Hiso– " Hisoka's finger's stopped him again. "Listen. I've decided that...I'm gonna move out." Tsuzuki swallowed hard, roughly pulling Hisoka's hand away from his mouth.

"Hisoka...think about what your doing!!!!" Tsuzuki felt tears gather at the corners of his eyes. "Please...Hisoka. I...I lov– " Hisoka jerked away roughly. "Don't." He said firmly. "Just don't!" He yelled. Hisoka stormed out the door.

Tsuzuki buried his face in his hands. 'What the _hell_ just happened?' Then, like a ton of bricks, it hit him: His Hisoka was gone. For good. And it was all his fault. For the first time in his life, the man felt completely empty.

Hisoka walked around for a while. Because of his empathy, he didn't get mad often. In fact, he'd never seen himself that angry. 'I'll just...cool off...then I'll go talk to him.' There was a large crack of thunder, followed by heavy rain. Damn. There goes cooling off time... Hisoka, pulling his jacket closer, turned, beginning to walk home.

Hisoka pushed opened the door to the apartment they shared. "Tsuzuki?" Hisoka called. "Tsuzuki...we need to talk..." hisoka walked into the empty kitchen. He noticed a note on the table.

_Hisoka-_

_I know you're mad, but I would like for us to remain partners at the ministry._

_Never forget– I love you. I have always loved you. _

_I hope you one day forgive me. _

_Forever yours..._

_Tsuzuki. _

Hisoka slid to the floor. He brought a hand up to his eyes, weeping hysterically. "Ugh...Tsuzuki..." He whimpered. Hisoka composed himself, trying his best to pull himself together.

About a week later, at the Bureau, everyone had to meet in the briefing room. It was apparent to Hisoka that the chief knew that him and Tsuzuki split up. Hisoka tried to hide his misery, but it wasn't enough. Konoe, noticing no one was paying attention anyway, said, "Uh...Tatsumi? I think we need a break."

Hisoka stood outside of the briefing room, trying to get his emotions under control, when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey kid." Hisoka turned. "Oh, Chief..." The boy was never this distant. "Are you alright? You look kinda..." The chief trailed off.

Konoe noticed that the boy had gotten even thinner. Everyone at the ministry knew Hisoka was delicate, thin. But now...If you looked close, you could see the child's cheek bones. "I'm fine, chief. Better then ever." Hisoka had tried to make himself sound light-hearted. "You're sure then?" Hisoka nodded.

Meanwhile, in the room, Tsuzuki sat glaring at Tatsumi. "Tsuzuki...don't look at me like that." Tsuzuki folded his arms over his chest. "Why shouldn't I? Do you realize what you've done?" Tsuzuki stood, his fists falling to the table. "Do you know what you've done to Hisoka? You saw it for yourself. He's falling apart!"

Tatsumi sighed, walking over to Tsuzuki. The secretary began to stroke the shinigami's shoulders. "Relax, Tsuzuki, and sit before you do something irrational." Tsuzuki sat, folding his arms again and exhaled deeply. "I can't believe you." Tsuzuki whispered.

"Tsuzuki." Tatsumi said, placing his hand on the shinigami's shoulder. "Listen. I was wrong, but what happens between you and Kurosaki...is up to you. Only you can mend his broken heart. It's always been obvious that it belonged to you, anyway." Tsuzuki smiled. "You're right..."

The door opened, and Tatsumi quickly dropped his hand. Konoe walked through the door, closing it behind him. Clearing his throat, he said, "Hisoka took the rest of the day off. He...wasn't feeling to well..." Tsuzuki swallowed hard. He _had_ to talk to Hisoka.

"Ah, chief? Can I go talk to him?" Konoe sat, sighing deeply. "Go to him." Tsuzuki stood, grabbing his coat. "And Tsuzuki?" Tsuzuki turned. "He needs you. More then ever." Tsuzuki smiled. "Thanks chief." With that, the violet-eyed shinigami ran from the building.

It was raining heavily when Tsuzuki finally got back to Hisoka's apartment. He knocked on the door. "Hisoka?" He knocked harder. "Hisoka, please answer!!" The man suddenly realized that he still had the key. The man roughly pushed the door open. "Hisoka?" He called. No answer. "Damn." Tsuzuki walked around the dark apartment. "Damn! Where is he?!"

Tsuzuki quickly strode out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. He ran down the steps, out into the freezing rain. 'Think!' He told himself. 'Where would he be?' For whatever reason, his mind screamed 'The park!' Tsuzuki ran as fast as he could to the park.

It was a fairly big park, and he couldn't find Hisoka anywhere. Finally, he saw someone. "Hisoka?" He called to the figure. As he got closer, he realized that it was Hisoka. And he was...crying? 'Oh jeez...that's not good.'

The violet-eyed shinigami stopped a few steps short of the boy. Tsuzuki swallowed hard. "Hisoka...we need to talk." Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki. Wiping the tears and rain from his eyes, Hisoka said, "I'm listening." Tsuzuki held back a powerful urge to run to the boy and sweep him off his feet. "Hisoka...I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Jeez...he was _really _pissed. "What you saw...the other day...nothing happened." Hisoka folded his arms across his chest. "Really? Sure looked like you were getting sorta cozy with Tatsumi." Tsuzuki groaned. "Hisoka. Honestly. He came on to me, I tried to push him off..."

There was a long silence. "Hisoka...would I lie to you?" Hisoka slowly dropped his arms. "No..." He said softly. "Hisoka...I'm lost without you." Tsuzuki took a few steps closer to the boy. "I've always been here...just for you."

Hisoka buried his face in his hands. Tsuzuki walked to him, putting his arms around the delicate, shivering child. Tsuzuki gently pushed the wet hair out of the boy's eyes, noticing that Hisoka was very warm. "Hisoka...you're burning up!"

Hisoka nodded slightly, seeming to be lost in his own little world as he clung to Tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki..." He whispered hoarsely, before becoming limp in Tsuzuki's arms. "Hisoka?" Tsuzuki picked Hisoka up, cradling the child close to his heart. Like a mother would do to her child.

Tsuzuki opened the door to the apartment, pushing the door closed with his foot. He took the fainted child to the bedroom, gently removing all of Hisoka's wet cloths, putting him in dry pajamas. Tsuzuki tenderly laid the boy on the bed, pulling the sheets over him. "Sleep well, my love..." The man gently kissed the boy's forehead.

Hisoka opened his eyes. Darkness. Why was there always such darkness? He sat up, slowly, expecting something worse to happen. When nothing happened, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood.

The boy walked slowly over to the door, opening it with care. When Hisoka finally pushed back the door, a blinding light hit him like a smack to the face. Blinking a few times, he cautiously walked into the room. When his eyes adjusted, he saw Tsuzuki sitting on the couch.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka said in a small voice. Tsuzuki looked up from reading. "Oh my go- Hisoka!"

The man stood, gently clasping the boy's upper arms as he came closer. "How do you feel?"Hisoka hesitantly lifted his hands to stroke the man's chest, stopping just inches from it. "I..." Hisoka gently eased himself from Tsuzuki's grasp.

"Listen...I know I was wrong...it's just...I closed my heart off to you...Oh please Tsuzuki...you have to understand how I feel!" Hisoka said in a hurt tone as he watched the man sit. Tsuzuki inhaled sharply. "You don't love me anymore..." The man said in a pained voice. Hisoka sat down, quickly stammering, "N-no...o-of course n-not..." The boy gently took Tsuzuki's hand. "I-it's just..." Hisoka brought the man's hand to his heart, covering Tsuzuki's hand with his own.

"It needs some time to mend..." Hisoka whispered. The boy gently lowered his hands. Tsuzuki slowly slid his hand up Hisoka's chest, up his neck, and to the side of the boy's soft face. "I'll give you all of the time in the world." Tsuzuki whispered. The man gently pressed his forehead to Hisoka's. "I'll wait for you forever."

To be continued...


End file.
